Five Times Gabe Thought Chloe Acted More Alien than Caleb
by legendarytobes
Summary: An AU series of snippets based on the premise that the Sullivans adopted Clark (here Caleb) and he and Chloe were raised as twins. Just Gabe's POV through the years raising such unusual children.


I. The Deepest Glow

Gabe hadn't gotten used to the weird in his life. His son had come from an alien spaceship after all, he'd had to put his wife in Fairview for catatonia springing from her own disconcerting ability to control their daughter's every action, and Chloe was the smartest eleven year old he'd ever met. That last one had nothing to do with meteor showers or ships from the sky. Chloe was just smart as a whip from the genes she inherited from the O'Hara side of her family; certainly the Sullivans were jokesters and good at middle management, but they weren't brainiacs.

Still, even being an expert in the weird and having worked Caleb through more than one growth spurt, Gabe was confident that he could handle anything his life threw at him. That was before his little angel screamed one fateful Saturday morning and he found himself sprinting up the stairs and into the biggest light show he'd ever seen. Confused, Gabe slammed his eyes shut at the assault of the glow.

"Chloe, what's going on?" he asked, waving his arms in front of him until he found the edge of her bed to sit on.

Eventually the light began to dim and he could open his eyelids again and witness his daughter's hand glowing gold-albeit dimmer every second that passed-and the hamster beneath it wriggling away and off the mattress. That Gabe hadn't been expecting. Moira's power never looked like that and, considering it had been eight years from the shower. He'd never thought his daughter would develop powers too. Chloe looked up at him and her eyes were so wide that he could see the tears pooling in them.

"Daddy, I don't know what happened."

Sighing, he scooted over and grasped her tightly to his chest.

"I thought it was just your brother who was special."

"Buttons was sick. I mean, he was collapsed on his wheel and I took him out and he wasn't breathing and the next thing I know, I'm glowing and he's alive."

Gabe frowned. "He was dead?"

"Or at least not breathing? I don't know!" she hedged, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

"But you saved him?"

She nodded and pointed to where buttons was scurrying up the wicker chair by her desk. "I think I jump started him. I...does this make me a bad person?"

"Of course not. You have a gift and-"

She shook her head and blinked back at him. "I mean because I didn't want to have powers. I always thought I did because of what Caleb could do was cool, but it was also safe being normal. Now that I can...I don't want to be a freak and that's not fair to him and his abilities either."

He laughed and held her again, giving her hair a few loving strokes. "You're a good person. I don't know anyone else who would raise the dead and worry that her own panic would make her brother feel badly. You're both amazing and however you grow, I'm proud of _both_of you."

"Good cause I love him and I don't want him to feel bad that he's strong and fast."

"And I'm sure he doesn't want you to feel badly you can save your friendly neighborhood hamster."

"Well, maybe he will feel badly anyway?"

"How?"

"My powers are better!"

II. Seamless

As seventh grade at Metropolis P132 was ending, Gabe had a serious question to consider. He'd been thinking about it for a while, since Caleb had reached his first serious adolescent growth spurt. At first, his son had just been somewhat stronger or faster, like lifting a five hundred pound fridge over his head as a preschooler or being able to run from Metropolis to Smallville in under thirty minutes. Now, however, things were accelerating. Gabe had no idea how to measure Caleb's strength, but he wagered it would be hard for even a lab at MIT to do that by now. He knew his son was fast enough to run from here to Gotham in minutes-over a thousand miles-as if it was nothing at all, and he was _still_ growing. Gabe didn't think that a big city was the place for Caleb. He needed to be someplace where it was easier to hide his abilities.

Still, the "twins" (as far as Chloe and Caleb knew they were) loved Metropolis, especially Chloe. She'd been obsessed with Moira's old alma mater _The Daily Planet_and was convinced that she'd work there some day. She was the only twelve year old he'd ever seen who'd devour it from front to back page every day and take almost all day with the Sunday edition. It'd crush her if he took the position he was considering at the Smallville manure plant.

But he had to keep Caleb safe, leave him unexposed and "podunk" as he was sure Chloe would call it was much safer than one of America's biggest cities. It was over decisions like this that he wished Moira could help him, that she could be more than the blank sounding board he visited. His love never dimmed for her and he visited her faithfully once a week, bringing what he could, but she'd never changed, not since she'd gone in when Chloe'd been eight and had an accident...something he was confused about but sure Moira's powers had inadvertently caused.

Gabe was willing to stay a bit longer in Metropolis, at least until the twins would be entering high school and would be getting a fresh start with new kids regardless of which place they were in, until now.

When he'd walked in to see what Caleb and Chloe were preparing for dinner (his son was an excellent cook while Chloe was allowed to wash vegetables), Chloe'd actually been doing something more complicated than her usual and chopping up some cucumbers for the salad. The door slamming behind Gabe had startled her and she'd missed her mark, slicing her forefinger instead of the vegetable.

Caleb, naturally, beat him to her, already offering their Chlo-bear a wash cloth. "Is it deep?"

Taking ragged breaths, Chloe wiped off the wound and Gabe winced. It was definitely deep. He could see things he was pretty sure he shouldn't be able to, things a doctor would have to stitch up. Despite Chloe's irregularities, they'd have to risk it because he was hopeless with sewing.

"Ugh, I think I see bone. That's...oh crap!"

Gabe was rushing forward then, grabbing the phone and dialing 911. Well, he was in mid-dial. It was then that the same glow that had come with her and Buttons rose to neon levels. Even Caleb blinked back the onslaught. As the light dimmed, Gabe was finally able to get to her and hug her tight. The phone lay on the counter and was forgotten.

"Chlo?"

She shuddered and held up her hand. "I guess I can heal me too. Not a scratch."

Caleb was beaming and Gabe was gonna have to take him aside and thank him for being so fast on his feet. "That's great. I was really scared."

Her own reaction was more subdued. "I...I didn't know I was getting to be like this. Even Caleb gets scrapes and takes a while to heal."

His son ducked his head so his bangs fell in his eyes. "But I do heal better than normal people. Chloe is just way better at it than I am."

She nodded and held her right hand close to her chest. "What a light show! I cut myself and then the fireworks go off? Jesus what if I get a paper cut? I can't do this _at school_."

"Chloe, we'll fix it," Gabe said even if he had no idea how to do so.

She shook her head and rushed up the stairs. Soon after, Caleb blurred off to follow her.

Gabe knew mostly how to protect Caleb but he couldn't fight this in Metropolis. His son might have fallen from the sky but his daughter had a power that was growing even faster in intensity, that looked more awe-inspiring and bizarre when it was used. Perhaps even more alien.

He had to protect them.

He'd call Lionel Luthor's secretary tomorrow and make the arrangements.

III. Prom

Caleb had already gone to sleep, not wanting to talk more than he absolutely had to about the events of senior prom and being possessed by Dawn Styles. He'd begged off, complaining that the whole thing had been beyond humiliating for him. Gabe had come to the gym in time with the Kryptonite to see his son and daughter facing off and the unusually high pitched squeal of his son as he said, "The crown's mine, bitch." Yes, Gabe could agree that was humiliating.

It was more Chloe he was worried about.

She was sitting at the kitchen table and sipping half-heartedly at a Coke. It had taken her thirty minutes to take all of three gulps. Mostly, she just looked down at the torn remains of her dress from where her Dawn-through Caleb-had thrown her into a transformer in the school's basement. Her once beautiful purple dress was in tatters, though not inappropriately so. It was a shame. His little girl had been so excited about being the queen and going with Pete, who'd asked her. It was a step up from Caleb, who'd wanted to go with Lana but still couldn't reconcile the fact that Lana Lang didn't even know he existed.

At least Pete had been his kids' best friend for five years.

"Honey, I'm sorry about prom. I did talk to Mr. March. He said that there were some nice pictures of you accepting the crown. I'm sorry Dawn ruined it."

She nodded but sniffled into her handkerchief. "It was going okay and then everything with stopping Caleb. I...Pete _saw_"

"And?" he asked, afraid of where this was going.

"Pete saw me and he doesn't like mutants. He swore he wasn't going to tell anyone, but it's over before it even started. He's heading off early to Gotham University and he asked me very plainly **not** to email him."

Gabe gripped her hand and squeezed it in his own. "When I saw the damage Caleb managed to do to you. Honey, he threw you into a transformer. Your dress is charred. I was so scared you couldn't heal that."

"I guess I can. I mean, even Caleb has his weaknesses with the rocks. What do I have?"

"I'm not sure yet and I'm sure it was terrifying what Dawn was using your brother for-"

Chloe shook her head. "It was only terrifying that I woke up. I can't believe that I didn't even feel it. I know that Caleb's the one from Krypton but the rocks did so much to me. I hate it."

"You shouldn't. We already went over this and when you're helping your brother stop meteor mutants or whatever else gets loose in this town, you love having powers. You make a great Nightingale."

"Sometimes, I wish I were normal. I really wanted one nice, normal night, daddy. I wanted a night where I could feel special in a good way and not a weird one."

"You're special to me."

Sighing, Chloe stood and kissed her dad's cheek. "I know and I love you and Caleb for that. I just wanted a boy to find me special but maybe they won't. I don't think Caleb remembers how badly Dawn used him to burn me. Don't let him know. He'd feel guilty about it and I'm right here."

"Never dream of it."

IV. Sartorial Sense

Gabe had weathered so many things from rogue Kryptonian supercomputers to Zod to the Luthors. He thought he had handled every heartbreak and upset his daughter and son could bring him. Clearly, he'd underestimated all of it.

Now that Chloe and Caleb had started at _The Daily Planet_, while finishing up their final semester via night classes at Metropolis University, he was hoping things might simmer down. After all, Lex was gone, vanished off the face of the planet as far as anyone could tell and Lana had left town again. Why, after everything that had happened since she'd dated Caleb last year (and who said patient determination couldn't win over Ice Princesses), Lana'd left, Gabe wasn't sure. It wasn't like she'd been in the super painful coma.

That'd been him, thanks Brainiac.

Still, it was back to the relative calm of just him and his children and their careers spreading out ahead of them. Hell, things even looked to be going in a positive direction with Chloe finding attention from that polite photographer Johnny-or was it Jimmy-and the Green Arrow really taking the lead of crime fighting. Maybe it was selfish of Gabe, considering the good his children could do, but the last thing he wanted was for them to suffer.

Or to lose them.

Yes, their careers were burgeoning, love was blooming for at least Chloe (and he was glad Lana was gone as he'd always found her too shallow), and maybe Oliver and his crew could take over from his twins, make sure they stayed with Gabe for years to come.

Which was why Gabe was pissed when Chloe and Caleb came through the front door late one Friday morning.

"Dad!" Chloe shrieked. "It's three a.m. and we thought you'd be asleep."

He shook his head as he eyed her get up. At least her brother had the sense to wear just his jeans and trusty blue jacket. The tight leather pants and red leather jacket Chloe wore? Well he was going to find a nunnery for his good girl tomorrow.

"What's going on? I know you two have been sneaking out for a while."

"I'm almost twenty-two and Caleb's-"

"Well we think I'm twenty-one but who knows?" he said, shrugging.

"You still live in my house rent free and aren't even out of college yet. Chloe Anne Sullivan what are you wearing?"

"Patrol outfit. Caleb and I were stopping muggings and robberies in Metropolis. We do it after work while listening to the police scanner for crimes. I think it's practical. It helps keep me from getting stabbed."

Gabe was not hearing this. "Stabbed? Have you been?"

"Just once but it healed super fast like always."

He turned to his son and glared. "Was this your idea?"

"Uh, no, actually. Chloe wanted us to be more active than reactive after everything with Fine again. I figured you'd kill us and it looks like I'm right."

"Caleb upstairs, now. We'll talk your punishment after I speak with your sister."

Gabe didn't have to say it twice. There was a gush of wind and his son was gone. Turning to Chloe, he just sighed. "Take off that ridiculous jacket. I mean, you have something on under it?"

She nodded and took it off, revealing a red tank underneath it. "Yeah. It's like second skin, very practical."

"Being practical means you give up the hero stuff. We got rid of Brainiac and Zod and the Luthors are gone. There's nothing to worry about anymore."

"Well that Tess bitch still runs Luthorcorp."

"That's not what I mean. I mean we've had a lot of stuff happen over the years but life is getting better and saner. Why are you looking to get in more trouble?"

"Do you really think that's what's happening, dad?"

"Chlo-bear?"

"Stop," she said and something flashed in her eyes, something black and cold and it scared him. "You know patrolling some regular muggers is never going to be a big deal to us. They can't kill us."

"And you healed when you started this, didn't you?"

"Yes, and I know it's different since last summer, since only banishing Fine saved you and I seem healing deficient."

"I'll say. J'onn had to save Caleb last time. So you don'gt just heal or live forever Chloe and this isn't what I want for you. It's not what you wanted. You wanted to be at The Planet. You wanted to be a star reporter."

"I can do both."

"Not if you get yourself killed. Justice can handle this. You can just be-"

"Normal?" she barked. "Yeah, I can be normal. I don't have the ability to heal now but I have so much in my head. I don't know what Brainiac did but it's like I know everything. I can do so much now; I'm better at hacking than I've ever thought of being. I can do more so I'm going to."

"Honey, this isn't right. Your healing was a mutation and it's yours just like your mom could control other Smallville people."

"Great."

"But this? You were injured and now you know things you shouldn't. Let Caleb take you to the Fortress, _please_. I know he offered."

"So it can give you a heart attack again? Or it can brainwash him to be 'Kal-El?' I'd never do that besides I like it. I like my new abilities and I like what I can do for others. Reporting is good, but this is better."

"And what is this," he asked, gesturing toward her ridiculous outfit.

"This is power and I love it."

V. This Flesh and Bone

"How long, son?"

Caleb swallowed hard and looked up from the Fortress's console. Jor-El hated Gabe and the feeling was mutual. It probably would have hated Chloe as much if she hadn't saved Clark from Fine and then also saved him from being a lab rat by begging for Kara's memories back here. The Fortress tolerated her existence as beneficial to "Kal-El" and "his mission." Gabe was thankful for that.

Or maybe it just wanted to offer help to the sister who'd brought him back after Doomsday'ed killed him.

This whole year had been their worst ever, from Brainiac infecting Chloe to Doomsday's obsession with her to the League's implosion and Caleb's death.

_Death_.

His children were supposed to be super, to weather things no human could hope to, despite the technicality of where Chloe's powers came from. Yet, they weren't super enough. Brainiac had shorted out her own natural abilities and Doomsday had shredded Caleb. Both Kryptonians leaving the other dying in a crater in mid-town. Gabe watched it all unfold from his hiding place in a daze, accepting that he was losing one child, never dreaming he'd bet on the wrong one.

Chloe never took no fro a damn answer. She'd rushed out from where Dinah had been guarding her and hugged Caleb's bloody and broken body to her, keening more than saying anything real. It was then that her glow returned, something brighter than it had ever been, that lit up all of damn Metropolis in one burst. When it had receded, Caleb was as healthy as he'd ever been and Chloe was cold and limp in his arms.

It was her power, but she always woke up.

Except when she didn't.

One month of keeping her at home and Caleb had had enough, saying it wasn't healthy for Gabe, that he needed to adjust, that he couldn't stay holed up forever. They'd debated where to take her but, with Oliver gone and implicated in Lex's murder, there was only one place safe enough now she could be. She wasn't rotting; there wasn't even any rigor mortis.

She just wasn't breathing.

Gabe refused to believe she never would. His Chlo-Bear was special, damn it, and she wasn't made to end that way.

"Dad?"

"How long can the Fortress hold her here? Can it give her life support if she does wake? Can you tell when she does?"

"Yes, Jor-El will tell me the second she does and I can speed here. I'll bring you on the weekends. Dad, you just have to move on. If she wakes, she will, but I can't lose you too. You can't...I already have mom in Fairview and Chloe here because of me and my bullshit. I can't have you in a room never sleeping, please. This is the safest place she can be. I'll protect her."

Gabe wanted to scream Caleb should have done a better job of that earlier, wanted to ask what right the cuckoo before him had to be breathing and vibrant when _his_ Chloe was cold and stiff. That wasn't completely fair. Gabe loved his son, had promised to love him since the day he took him home. He just hadn't planned on his son's life coming at the cost of his daughter's, at his blood's.

The little girl he held in the hospital years before Caleb ever crashed.

Maybe that made him a bad father to have a favorite; he didn't care.

Gabe reached out and cradled his daughter's cheek as he had in a small Metropolis hospital room almost twenty-three years ago.

"I failed her."

Caleb hugged him and, despite his feelings, he let his son do it. He had lost too much as well to ever let resentment truly build. "Dad, she always wakes up. It's what she does. She knows we're hopeless without her."

How right that was.


End file.
